This revised application requests renewal of the Baylor-UT Houston Center for AIDS Research (CFAR), formerly the Baylor CFAR. This reflects the new partnership of Baylor with The University of Texas Health Science Center at Houston (UT Houston), both located in the Texas Medical Center in Houston. Both institutions strongly endorse this partnership, and in the year since the previous application, the Baylor and UTHouston components of the CFAR have been successfully integrated. The partnership broadens the HIV/AIDS research programs and opportunities for translational research in the CFAR by adding UT Houston programs in adult HIV/AIDS clinical studies and in the behavioral sciences to Baylor's existing strengths. Our combined NIH Funded Research Base for FY2003 totals $21.9 million. We used a comprehensive strategic planning process to address reviewer comments. We obtained advice from NIH CFAR program officials and our External Advisors and conducted a thorough revaluation of each CFAR core. This resulted in major reorganizations and modifications in the goals, functions, and/or services provided by the Clinical Research, Behavioral Science, and International Research Cores. Other scientific cores (Immunology, Virology, Design and Analysis) are also revised. Cores are now more innovative and focused on CFAR goals. New approaches were designed to use Developmental Core funds in novel ways to foster translational research. Strategies include targeting research activities that fill gaps, take advantage of opportunities in the CFAR, and encourage interactions between institutions and synergy among CFAR Cores. A Scientific Program will be supported in HIV and Coinfections, focusing on HIV and Mycobacterium tuberculosis, areas of expertise at our CFAR. Several of these new research programs utilize the infrastructure at Baylor's international sites in Romania and Botswana. We believe these changes result in a more visionary, proactive CFAR. A comprehensive mentoring program for junior faculty in HIV/AIDS research is new to this reapplication. The CFAR is led by Janet S. Butel, Ph.D. (Director), William T. Shearer, M.D., Ph.D. (Co-Director), and Richard M. Grimes, Ph.D. (Associate Director and Liaison to UTHouston). CFAR decisions and actions are guided by a set of Policies and Procedures and an annual Strategic Planning Process. The major policy-making body of the CFAR is the Internal Advisory Committee;management is assisted by External Advisory and Developmental Grants Scientific Review Committees.